


You Make My Dreams Come True

by arborealstops



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, and i definitely did that, and technically they do share a bed, but hey, but technically it is there, i know for a fact it is not what my people had in mind, sorta - Freeform, this was just meant to get stuff flowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Judy was awake before Violet.Or, perhaps that was the wrong way to say it.  Judy was up before Violet, but truthfully, she’d been awake far later than Violet.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	You Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my people, you know who you are, plus Mac for being hella encouraging during the... three hours? It took to write this? Because either I can write or I can't and there is zero in-between. I'm sure you were all expecting/hoping for? something different but !! I write what I know. And a little bit of what I don't, because I can assure you that I've never had anything work out that well between me and a girl.

Judy was awake before Violet. 

Or, perhaps that was the wrong way to say it. Judy was _up_ before Violet, but truthfully, she’d been awake far later than Violet. Or maybe it was still early…

She hadn’t meant to get up so long before her, of course. That is, she’d meant to at least stay in bed as long as Violet did. But after staring at the ceiling for hours, trying not to fidget too much as Violet softly slept mere inches from her, she’d had to get up. She couldn’t take it for much longer. 

Of course, it was her own fault for being in this situation. She was the one who had fallen asleep after putting that pot on to boil, and she was the one who had caused the relatively small apartment fire. But, really, she was _not_ the one to blame for her lack of sleep. Truly, if she’d known that staying with Violet would mean sleeping in the same bed, she never would have brought it up to her. She’d have asked Maria, or Doralee, or… anyone else. Quite literally anyone. 

It had started out fairly normal- Violet had picked her up from the apartment she was (no longer) renting, tossed her suitcase in the back of her car, and taken her to the deli by her house to get soup and sandwiches. The deli had been crowded, though, so they’d gone back to Violet’s to eat. She preferred watching television and joking with Violet to sitting in a busy deli anyway. 

After their dinner, Judy had helped Violet with the dishes while they listened to some of Violet’s music. They’d talked, then, about how Violet liked her promotion, about Josh, about what, exactly, Judy had been trying to do when she’d, as Violet put it, “nearly burnt an entire community to the ground.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” she’d protested, blushing, although she knew she would owe repair money for months, if not years, to come. 

“I know it wasn’t,” Violet had smiled, nudging Judy’s side with her elbow. “I’m just teasing you.”

Judy thought about that now as she stirred her mug of tea. As if she could think about anything else. That night was what had plagued her sleep, what had caused her to be awake so early. That night was, really, what was to blame for all of her current troubles- well, those not related to the fire, that was. 

She’d known, for months at least, that she had developed feelings for Violet. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened, whether it had been when Violet had first taken a chance in hiring Judy or later, when they’d had Hart tied up in his own house. But she knew it, and she hid it, because what else did one do when they had a crush on their closest friend? Their closest _female_ friend, no less. So no one knew- no one aside from her therapist, that was. 

Hence, Judy’s lack of sleep. 

She’d lain there in bed, for hours, just thinking and remembering and dreaming. It wasn’t as though the bed was uncomfortable or anything- no, Judy had wanted to sleep. But her nerves had been frayed, her muscles tense. She’d been on edge. 

Her mind had continued to wander back to that evening. After their dinner and cleaning up the dishes, Violet had pulled out an old Scrabble board, and they had played for hours while movies played on the small television behind them. Judy had won the first round after she managed to play the word ‘chutzpah.’ Violet had spent nearly five minutes trying to convince Judy that _chutzpah_ could not actually be a word, until, finally, she’d managed to dig out a worn dictionary and admit defeat. Judy had spent so long giggling at Violet that she’d had to take a break, choosing to make them popcorn while Violet pretended to sulk in the living room. 

Their second round had ended in a win for Violet, and it was halfway through the third round that Judy had stretched and yawned, and Violet had suggested they turn in for the night. Judy had nodded, stifling another yawn, and stood, wondering where she was supposed to go. That, of course, was when the night had taken a bit of a turn. 

“So…” Violet clasped and unclasped her hands, looking at the floor, then the ceiling, then the Scrabble board they’d left on the coffee table. Really, anywhere but at Judy. “Josh said he’d be coming home tonight…”

Judy nodded, smiling slightly. She’d met Josh before, one of the times she and Violet had had lunch together over the weekend. He was a good kid, and she wouldn’t mind seeing him again. She wasn’t sure, though, what that had to do with going to bed. 

“He had a- a bonfire, after the football game,” Violet continued, still not looking at Judy. “So you can’t stay in his room, and, well… we turned the guest room into a sort of storage room over the summer, and it’s not exactly cleared, so…” She broke off again.

Judy picked up on her gist. “So… where do you want me to stay?” She asked, confusion spreading across her face.

“Well, that’s the thing.” Violet finally looked at her. “I thought you could stay in my room. I can stay on the couch-”

Judy cut her off. “No, you don’t have to do that!” She exclaimed. “Let me sleep on the couch, Vi. This is your home, after all. I don’t want you to give up your bed just because I- I nearly burnt down my apartment.”

Violet giggled slightly at that, and Judy had smiled too. “Please, Vi. I can sleep on the couch.”

Violet bit her lip. “Well, what if… we both slept in my bed?” She asked hesitantly. “It’s a queen size, and it’s big enough…”

Judy’s face must have registered some of the conflicting emotions she felt in her stomach, because Violet suddenly broke off. “Or not, if that would make you uncomfortable!”

Judy blushed. She was so bad at saying no to Violet, and she was so tempted to say yes. She let out a huff of air, considering her options, before finally shrugging. 

“I don’t see… why not,” she replied, smiling hesitantly. 

Violet had immediately brightened and showed her to her room, letting her use the bathroom first before they both climbed into bed.

“Goodnight, Judy,” Violet had whispered, close enough that she could feel her breath. 

She’d shivered. “Goodnight, Violet.”

It hadn’t been, though, a very good night. And now, she was sitting in Violet’s kitchen at six in the morning, sipping from a mug of tea that was slowly growing colder and colder, wondering if she should make coffee for Violet and Josh. Or pancakes. Or cereal. Or-

“Morning, kiddo.” 

Violet’s voice interrupted her thoughts, and Judy jumped, nearly spilling her tea. “Oh- good morning, Violet,” she replied unsteadily. 

Violet gave her a soft smile and stretched, reaching her arms above her head as she yawned. A small sliver of skin peeked from between the hem of her tank top and her pajama pants, and Judy blushed even as she felt her eyes being drawn to it. She looked down into her mug, taking another sip of the now-lukewarm beverage. 

“You’re up early,” Violet noted as she began scooping coffee grinds into the coffee maker.

Judy shrugged. “I didn’t sleep so well,” she replied honestly. Then, feeling bad, added, “Plus, I’m usually an early riser.”

Violet turned to face her with a frown. “It’s sometimes hard sleeping away from home,” she said, nodding. “I’ll definitely give you that.”

Judy nodded, deciding that going along with that was probably her best option. She took another drink, her mind wandering back to the night before. 

Violet busied herself making breakfast, but Judy was still thinking about the way she looked when she laughed, about that soft smile she would give Judy when she was thinking really hard, about that sliver of skin she’d glimpsed that morning. It was a good minute before she realized that Violet had asked her a question. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Judy asked, blushing bright red. She hadn’t even realized Violet had been speaking; a lack of sleep combined with undeniable feelings for her best friend was… not a good combination. 

Violet was giving her a concerned look. “Judes, kiddo, did you get any sleep at all? You look… exhausted.”

Judy chewed her lip and shrugged. She couldn’t lie to Violet, but she also didn’t want to admit that she’d spent the entire night thinking about her. Daydreaming about sharing a bed with her in a different way. A slightly less platonic way…

Violet was still frowning. “Judy, are you alright?”

“I didn’t sleep,” she suddenly blurted. Her face burned slightly and she looked down into her mug as she continued. “At all. I couldn’t- I couldn’t sleep. And,” she added, before Violet could say anything, “I don’t think it’s because of being away from home.”

Violet looked even more worried, and a bit confused now. “Oh?” She asked, seemingly unable to come up with another response. 

Judy nodded, still looking down at the mug. “Yeah.”

“Okay…” Violet replied hesitantly. She could tell that Judy had something else on her mind, but didn’t want to pry it out of her. If Judy wanted to tell her something, she would come out with it eventually. 

Probably sooner, rather than later. 

“I’m going to say something,” Judy suddenly blurted, looking up and meeting Violet’s eyes over her mug. “I’m going to say something, and… and I’d really like it if you just… if you didn’t say anything until I was done. Because it’s going to be a- well, a tad bit of a… a surprise, I think. Just, please don’t say anything, okay?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Violet’s lips as she nodded. 

Judy took a deep breath. “I- when I first came to Consolidated, I was useless. I couldn’t- I got my scarf stuck in the typewriter, for gosh sakes. I didn’t even know the typewriter needed paper. I wore that big hat and my nicest dress but… I still didn’t know what I was doing. But, for some reason- some strange reason- you didn’t kick me out, or call security. You actually… you helped me.” She paused, fiddling with the handle of the mug. 

“I still don’t know exactly why- heaven knows I was the most useless girl on the floor for… weeks. Months, even.” Violet made a noise of protest, but Judy gave her a look and she relented. 

“Don’t argue, you know it’s true. Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is… you helped me. And Doralee, too, but mostly you. And we got into a lot of… shenanigans.” She cracked a small smile. “And they were good, and it was fun. And you were so sweet during all of it. Vi, I’ve never met anyone like you. You… you…” She broke off, not sure how to say what she wanted.

“I love you, Vi,” was what she finally settled on.

Violet’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I love you, too, Judes, but what-”

Judy huffed out an impatient breath, setting the mug down on the table. “That’s why I couldn’t sleep. I…” Her eyes welled up with tears, and she shook her head. That wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“I… I was thinking about _how_ I love you. All night. I was thinking about- about- about the way you laugh, and how you always buy my sandwich even when I have the money right there, and how you went and found a dictionary just to try and prove that chutzpah wasn’t a word. Or about how you tease me, or the feeling I get when you smile at me from across the floor at work, and- and-” she broke off, hesitant to finish what she was saying. She took another deep breath. 

“And about how beautiful your eyes are, or- or how good you look in those suits you wear for big meetings.” Judy closed her eyes. “And then… I think about this. Me, telling you this. And how I have to do it with my eyes closed because I can _not_ bear to look at your face when I tell you that- that I think- that I think I could be in love with you.”

Judy held her breath, her eyes tightly squeezed shut, both to avoid seeing the disappointment and disgust that she was sure covered her friend’s face and to prevent the tears building up in her eyes from falling. She was prepared to keep her eyes shut until Violet kicked her out, or told her to get away, or… whatever it was she would do. 

What she wasn’t prepared for was for Violet to take her hand.

“Judy.” Violet’s voice was thick, filled with some sort of emotion. “Judy, please look at me.”

Slowly, Judy opened her eyes. Violet was sitting across from her, holding her hand gently. Judy blinked a few times, clearing away the tears so that she could properly see. She was shocked to find Violet’s eyes also filled with tears. 

“Vi-”

Violet shook her head, cutting her off. “My turn.” She raised an eyebrow, and Judy nodded, using her free hand to wipe away the couple of tears still obscuring her vision. 

“Judy, first of all, I want you to know that I’m not- I’m not disgusted, or angry. Far from it. Far, _far_ from it.” She gave a watery smile. “So please, stop worrying about that.”

Judy felt her shoulders droop, losing some of the tension she didn’t even realize she’d been building up. She choked back a small, relieved sob and nodded for Violet to continue. 

“Now, on top of that… I could tell you that I decided to keep you at Consolidated because you had potential, because I could see what you were going to be. And it wouldn’t be a lie- Judes, you are easily the best worker on the floor. But… if I’m being completely honest, the main reason I helped you and trained you and didn’t call security on you- it was because I thought your giant hat and your lilac dress and your big, nervous smile were the cutest things I’d ever seen. And I had to get to know the woman behind them.”

Judy was crying freely now, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Violet continued. “And the woman behind them turned out to be a beautiful, brave, strong woman, who- well, who I found myself falling for. And I didn’t think anything would come of it, honestly, but then, I don’t think either of us really expected this to go.”

Violet let out a wet laugh, and Judy joined her a moment later. They sat there for a minute, laughing and crying and smiling at Violet’s dining room table. 

When the tears had all dried up and the laughter died down, Judy took a deep breath. “So.. you… I… we?”

Violet let out a small laugh. “We,” she confirmed, smiling. Judy smiled back, looking ready to cry again. 

Sighing, Violet stood and tugged her hand. “C’mere,” she muttered, smiling. 

Judy stood and eagerly wrapped her arms around Violet, holding her tightly. Violet squeezed back, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. They stood like that for a few minutes before Judy finally broke the silence. 

“Do you mind if I go back to sleep?”

Violet laughed, and Judy let herself be pulled back to the bedroom, her heart lighter than it had been in months.


End file.
